Detective and Alcohol
by Kyuuki-sama
Summary: One of the Black Organization that tries to leave. The third one to become a child. The Organization seems to come closer and closer the truth about Conan/Shinichi. Is this the beginning of an end? Rated 'cause of... Well, you'll se...
1. Chapter 1 Tonic

**Preview:** One of the Black Organization tries to leave. The third one to become a child. The Organization seems to come closer and closer the truth about Conan/Shinichi. Is this the beginning of an end?

**Warning****: **Probably it is going to have a lot of grammatical problems and bad spelling.

**Disclaimer****: **Detective Conan and all the characters does not belong to me but Aoyama Gosho-sama, except Tonic or Kirihana Shiro that is one of the main characters and my OC. If I owned Detective Conan Kaitou KID would show up more often.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tonic**

It had just stopped raining, so almost no one was outside besides a few couple of persons. The sun reached down through the clouds and had started to warm the ones outside and a nice, warm summer wind blew through the really wet city. It might have been better if he had actually stayed at Doctor Agasa's house, but Conan had chosen to walk back to Mori's detective agency. Thanks to the umbrella he hasn't seen them yet, but now he almost walked right into the long-haired man that couldn't be anyone but the one that had given him the drug that made him to a kid.

Gin.

Conan swallowed and was just about to start running when he felt a gun being held against his temple. He swallowed again and waited, hoping he got to go. He glanced at Vodka, the person that held the gun against his temple. At last one of them started to speak. Gin. But the words stroke fear in Conan.

"You know where Kudo Shinichi is, don't you, kid? Spill it."

Conan didn't answer the man's question. He just couldn't say that he was the Kudo Shinichi they were looking for, not after all this! He was scared. Right then he heard gunfire and to his surprise Vodka dropped his gun because he was shot in the hand. One shot more. Then a voice.

"Oi! Run, kid!"

He flinched and did as the voice that belonged to an unknown person said. When he looked in front of him he saw one woman, completely dressed in black with a gun in her hand. Was it that woman that had saved him? She seemed to be 18 years old, like he was. Only with the difference that she was in her own body, not in a 7 years old child's body.

"TONIC!!" Gin shouted.

"Don't worry! The effect of the poison isn't deadly, it will just paralyze you for a while - sadly!"

She started to run too. Conan looked at her when they were running away from the two men from the Organization. Who exactly was she? A member of the Black Organization? But why had she helped him in that case? She saw his wondering facial expression and smiled.

"Do you wonder who I am? Tonic. Former assassin for the Organization. Who are you?"

"Edogawa Conan! Why did you help me back there?"

"I can't see a child get hurt. That is the only reason. You think it is weird?"

"No, thank you!"

She stopped and leaned herself against one house wall, panting, it was quite clear that she had been running too long, even before she saved him. Conan stopped right after she did. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Run, kid. Don't let them get you, and for the sake of every god that exists: Don't die. Leave me here and run."

"But..."

"NO BUT! If you wait at me you will get captured and killed! Run!"

He looked helplessly at the young woman in front of him, the former member of the Organization. There wasn't a thing he was able to do to help her, so he followed her orders and started to run. As fast his tiny little legs could carry him.

* * *

Tonic saw the boy run away as fast as he was able to and a small smile spread over her face. A real smile. It really was a long time ago that she had actually smiled. She wasn't able to remember how long ago. But she had done everything she was able to do for the little kid, and now she was probably about to die. She didn't have the energy to run anymore, not much longer even if she could. She would hardly be able to run a few meters. She took a few steps away from the wall and looked around for an escape path. Where? She didn't notice that Gin came up behind her and hit her to the ground. She wasn't unconscious but she wasn't able to even move a finger, and she had dropped the gun when Gin hit her. Now Vodka had caught up with them too. This was bad. Gin picked up the gun.

"Did you really think that you were able to escape, Tonic?" Gin said. "At least I will honor you with killing you at your favorite way."

She knew what that meant. They were going to poison her, and with a deadly poison. Different from the paralyzing poison she had dipped her bullets into. She saw Gin open a bag and pick out a pill. She became frightened when she understood what the small pill was. APTX-4869. It had to be it. Gin put it in her mouth while she thought up as many curses as she was able to and forced her, with a little help from a little water, to swallow it. Then he stood up.

"Let's go. We have wasted too much time hunting for her", he said. Then he looked at the girl. "Good bye then, Tonic."

The two men left Tonic there to die. Her body felt like it was on fire, as if her skeleton was melting. Was she... about to die? Then the world went black for her.

* * *

She heard voices. So hell did exist? It was probably the devils talking about her...

"_Is the girl dead_?"

"_No, no, she is still breathing_!"

What? But... The poison was about to work perfectly! So why, why wasn't she dead now? She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Around her were civilians and she saw that the police were on the way there. How big it all seemed. No, wait! The police? She became a bit nervous. What would she do if they discovered that she was a former member of the Organization? No, now the police were there, beside her...

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" one of them asked.

"Of course she isn't okay! She is bleeding from the head!" another said.

Wait a second! Kid? She was 18 years old, why did they call her a kid? Ouch! Her head hurt. She raised her hand to touch it but stopped. The clothes! They were too big for her! Wait now again... She started to think. Everything seemed so big, kid, too big clothes as if she had shrunk... Mirror! Was she able to find a mirror?

"Um... Excuse me, Mr. Policeman? Do you have a mirror?" she asked, pretty unsure on herself.

"Mirror?" the man asked and looked at the other police.

"I got one", it was a female voice.

A woman walked up to them and gave her a mirror. She looked into it and panted in horror. She didn't look at the young woman Tonic, but a kid.d.

* * *

**One week later...**

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were gathered around Ai and Conan, talking very much. About unnecessary things. Conan did listen a bit bored when Ayumi finally said something new.

"I've heard that it will begin a new girl in our class today!"

"What? I hope she is cute!", Genta said.

As fast he said it the door did open and the teacher followed by a young child with short, black hair and dark brown eyes but light skin behind her. The girl looked over the class and stopped a short while at Conan. Then she smiled.

"This is Kirihana Shiro that is about to begin our class today. Be nice to her now!", the teacher said. "You want to say something, Shiro-chan?"

"No. It isn't needed."

She started to walk towards a empty seat, but when she passed Conan she did whisper, very quiet, to him:

"We meet again, Conan-kun. I was lucky."


	2. Chapter 2 Suprise at Agasa's house

Very well... Because I am going to be gone from Wednesday to Saturday I will send out this chapter now... Hm... Where were we? Oh yeah, now I remember!

**ShonaiulaRose**: Thank you for the review. I hope you will like this chapter too...

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan and all the characters does not belong to me but Aoyama Gosho-sama, except Tonic or Kirihana Shiro who is one of the main characters and my OC. If I owned Detective Conan Kaitou KID would show up more often.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Suprise at Agasa's house**

They were on the way home to Dr. Agasa. Conan walked as he played with the ball, thinking. They had left the other three that were actually children for just a while ago, and now there were only three left: Himself, Ai and the new girl Shiro. But all three were quiet. He knew that the new girl was the former member of the Black Organization, Tonic. The Tonic that had saved him from Gin and Vodka a week ago. But how should he tell Ai this?

"Shiro... A better name then Conan, I guess. But it doesn't fit you" Ai said. "You are as black as the night."

The other girl smiled and then started to laugh, even though the laugh was short it was real laughter. Conan looked wonderingly at Ai. Did they know each other? They were both former members of the Black Organization, but had they met before?

"And you are saying that?" she replied. "I was actually wondering how you got out from that gas chamber, but now I know. You took your own drug, right?"

"Yeah. Seems like you got it into you too..."

"Sadly, yes. I tried to leave the Organization, so as a traitor I was on the run... I got Gin force-feed me with it. I hate him."

Ai nodded to show that she agreed with the other girl. She didn't really trust Tonic very much yet, that girl had always been hard to trust even as an ally. But they were in the same situation, and if the Organization found them they would be killed. So why not? Maybe it would be good to have an expert on poisons and drugs as their ally. She looked at Conan.

"But we got one more problem... _They_ know something", he said at last.

"You don't mean-", Ai gasped.

"They know I know something, about Shinichi's - my - location."

"That can't be good", Shiro said.

Now they saw Agasa's house, and they stopped speaking. Something felt wrong. Not just wrong, absolutely wrong. The door was wide open but not even a sound came from the house and all lights were turned off. But it was not the worst of all. The horror rose to the highest level when they saw the black car that stood parked across the street. To be more exact, a Porsche 356A. It was like a horror vision from a nightmare to see Gin's car there. They looked at each other and started to run towards the house. Straight into the hall. Only the doctor's shoes were there. No. That didn't mean anything! They didn't have to take their shoes off!

"Dr. Agasa! Were are you!?" Conan shouted.

The three children, or, as they really were, teenagers, waited at an answer from the owner of the house. The answer didn't come, not even a sound came to tell them he was there. They looked at each other with a worried look without a word spoken.

"We have to look through the house, but we also have to keep together no matter what. One by one, we'll become easy prey." Ai said. "Or at least Shiro and I will. You got the gadgets that Dr. Agasa invented on your side, Conan."

* * *

Agasa heard Conan shout his name and ask if he was home, but he was not able to answer. He was unable to scream or make any other sound that made the little detective go away. Conan and Ai had to run. But he was more or less forbidden to call him Shinichi now. He glanced at the two other men in the room. Even if they did seem untouchable now he had seen a bandage around the long-haired man's hands. He had been hurt by someone? He didn't dare to ask, very well for they would hear even a mumble. He bit the muzzle that stopped him from speaking. This was not good.

* * *

Gin looked at their prisoner with an ice cold gaze. It had been easy to capture him, they just had to walk in. He would come to look for his neighbor if that person didn't call him or show up for a while. They only had to wait. And with 'he' Gin meant, of course, Kudo Shinichi. How had he survived the drug he gave him? He would love know that, but it didn't help anything now. He should get that detective kid no matter what. He glanced down at his bandaged hand. That cursed Tonic! Thanks to that paralyzing poison she had dipped the bullet she shot him with, the wound didn't seem to heal. However, she was dead now. So they just got two preys left. Kudo Shinichi and Sherry. He smirked. Soon it will just be Sherry left.

"Aniki, it seems to be someone is going through the house room by room."

"Quiet, Vodka."

His partner turned quiet, and now they stood and listened. Vodka had been right, it was someone, or maybe more then just one person, that were opening the doors in the house. One by one. Whoever it was, the person came closer and closer to the room they were inside. The smirk grew wider. Perfect.

* * *

Conan, Ai and Shiro opened up another door hoping to see Agasa there. But no, Agasa wasn't there either, and Conan had started to worry about the doctor. He hoped that if they were there, then Agasa had been able to run away. Next door. Shiro reached for the door handle, she grabbed it with a small hand and the door glided up. She took one step back and the two others hurried to her side, hoping for something good, just to see the same thing as she saw. Inside the room sat Dr. Agasa, tied up at a chair with a muzzle, and at his side two men stood: Gin and Vodka. Shiro had one thing that consoled her, the sight that Gin's wound was not healed yet. But now the two girls hid themselves behind Conan. Conan himself swallowed and heard Shiro mumble something about if only she had a gun. Gins smirk were impossible to miss.

"But look, what do we have here? The kid that knows where Shinichi is hiding and two more kids..."

"C-Conan-kun", Shiro shuddered.

Agasa got the muzzle out from his mouth after a last try and looked at the three kids.

"Conan! Ai-kun! Run!" he screamed.

"But-", Conan started.

"You really like that word, huh?" Shiro growled. "Let us just do as jii-chan told us!"

Shiro whispered something in Ai's ear and Ai nodded to tell the other girl she was with and the girl grabbed one arm each of his arms and started to run, more or less forcing the only boy to follow them. They heard Vodkas angry voice, but it seemed to be pointed towards Agasa and not the little group not-so-young children.

"What are you waiting for, Vodka? Catch those children!" Gin ordered.

Shiro glanced over her shoulder and saw the two men in black start to run after the kids. She cursed them in her mind with very colourful language and looked in front of her again, mumbling every curse she was able to remember.

* * *

**I just HAVE to add this funny things!**

"We have to look through the house, but we also have to keep together no matter what. One and one we'll become an easy prey." Ai said. "Or at least Shiro and I will. You got the gadgets that Dr. Agasa invented on your side, Conan."

"Uh... Just one problem, Haibara..."

"What?"

"I forgot them at Ran's house..."

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

"But look, what do we have here? The kid that knows where Shinichi is hiding and two more kids..."

"Hallo? I AM Shinichi", Conan interrupted.

"Hey, Conan..."

"Oops, did I say that out loud?"

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3 Escaped, Realised, Arrived

**Third part**.

Who would have thought it would be out so soon?

**ShonaiulaRose: **Thank you. Yes, it was fast. 'cause I was not able to get to my documents. Well, here is a new part. Hope you like it! Yeah, they would be screwed. But you know... I kind of wanted it to happen... But it would be a little TOO evil. I would not be so evil towards those three kids-who-aren't-kids...

**BlackMailer: **Oh, thank you. I hope the way they got out of this is good, 'cause I was just writing something. I got no idea how I got it into a chapter... And yes, it turned out well. It is probably coming more bloopers later on...

**-**

**Disclaimer****: **Detective Conan and all the characters does not belong to me but Aoyama Gosho-sama, except Tonic or Kirihana Shiro who is one of the main characters and my OC. If I owned Detective Conan Kaitou KID would show up more often.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Escaped, Realised, Arrived

Conan, Ai and Shiro were running as fast their tiny little legs were able to carry them, and Gin and Vodka were still after them. They were coming closer, after all they were adults and were able to run faster than the three kids. They had left the house now and were passing Shinichi's house. They were panting and starting to get tired already, because after all they were just children. Conan gasped in fear when he remembered something. Agasa! Someone had to help him! As if she had heard Conan's thoughts Ai said:

"Agasa needs help..."

"Yes, but who is going to help him?" Conan asked. "We have enough problems just running away from them!"

"I can do it", Shiro answered shortly. "I am good at escape if I get a good chance to do it. I will see you two at the police station!"

"Wait, what!?" Conan asked, too late though.

Shiro ran away from the other two, stopped a bit and looked at the two followers with cold eyes, then started to run again, fast too. She ignored the other two and turned and ran around a corner, the corner closest to her.

"Follow that girl", Gin told Vodka and ran after the other two.

Vodka did as he was told and ran after Shiro, around the corner and stopped, looking around. Where was the kid? This was a dark ally, but the road was cut off so it were nowhere to run, yet the kid was no where to be found. Not even the tiniest little trace of the kid that turned into the ally just a couple of seconds ago. How was this even possible? He started to look in the ally, unaware of the kid that had snuck out behind his back, running towards Dr. Agasa's house.

* * *

Different from Shiro, Ai and Conan didn't disappear when they ran around a corner. They hadn't time to look for a good hiding place to escape the man that was on their trail, but they ran towards the closest place with many people in hope to be able to mix themselves with the crowd and that way escape. Their breathing was heavy, but it was better than blowing their cover and probably not get a chance to live their whole lives out.

Gin ran after the two children he was hunting, he had to capture them. One of those two, the girl, was unbelievable alike Sherry, but she couldn't be her and the boy was the more important. The only one who knew where Kudo Shinichi was. It was possible someone else knew too. The kids ran into three more kids, ironic. One girl, one boy with glasses and one boy that was a bit bigger then the other four.

"Ai-chan! Conan!" the girl smiled.

"Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, we have to run!" Conan said ignoring the greeting. "Come!"

Gin was _not_ smiling anymore. He had dared to hope that the kids would stop for a moment with their friends, but now they got the other three to run with them, and he had to follow them. Very well. The bigger the group is, the slower it is to run.

"You know anywhere that there is a big crowd?" Ai asked the others.

The others turned quiet a short while.

"I know! It is a Kamen Yaiba show nearby! Or well, not so nearby, but I know a shortcut!" Ayumi answered. "Follow me!"

Ayumi started to run in front of the others, showing the way to the gang.

"We get to see Kamen Yaiba!" Genta smiled.

But two of the five children were not so happy about it, and it was quite obvious if you weren't a kid. When three screamed 'Hurray' out loud, they were quiet, and you can guess who those two were. Gin was too far away too notice that two of the five were not so happy about where they were going, but he noticed that they were not in with the 'hurray' shout. That was kind of weird for kids.

Conan was not so happy about having to watch a Kamen Yaiba show, but there were a lot of kids there, and they would probably easily become as good as invisible as they entered the crowd there. Ai, thinking almost the same thing as the detective gave him a faint smile as they ran after Ayumi towards the stupid show.

* * *

Agasa was alone in one empty house with an open door in. The worst was that he was tied up and probably would die when the two men from the Black Organization came back. He got the stupid muzzle in the mouth again. Now he heard steps. but it didn't seem to be Gin or Vodka. Then a small girl walked into the room. Agasa remembered that she did hide behind Conan with Ai earlier, when she saw the two men.

"Good, you aren't dead", she said with an incredible cold voice, to cold to belong to a child. "I'm Kirihana Shiro. Or, I say that I am that. I got another name, but I'm not going to tell anyone, the one that knows it is in danger if I'm found out."

The girl walked over to Agasa and started to untie the ropes without saying a world more. He were quite confused. Kirihana Shiro? That sure was a really strange name. Was it possible that the girl was one more victim of the drug Ai-kun created? That wasn't good... The ropes fell of him when she was finished.

"So", she said.

"Shiro-kun?", he asked after taking of his muzzle.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Did you happen to get a drug...-"

"APTX 4869 to be more exact. Yes, I ate it. And became a child. Any more question? Or shall we get you out from here?"

"Get me out of here..."

"Good choice", she said in her to-cold-for-a-kid voice. She stayed quiet a short moment and then added: "I guess we will go before Vodka goes back to the house... I hope I really lost him in that ally..."

"How do you know about Vodka?"

"Former member of the Organization. Tonic. Let's go."

They left the room and started to go against the exit, hoping Vodka didn't show up. Shiro ran in front of Agasa all the way.

* * *

The Shounen Tantei arrived at the Kamen Yaiba show and stared a moment. It would be impossible to find anyone or anything in that crowd. Conan glanced over his shoulder, to se that Gin almost cached up to them. He ran into the crowd, followed by the rest of the children and the little gang disappeared in the crowd. When Gin arrived at the same place just a couple of seconds later he looked at the crowd and growled.

"It will be impossible to find that kid in that crowd", he snarled, turned around and left.

A shrunken tantei watched him leave from the crowd and then he turned to the shrunken girl he stood beside with a very small smile.

"He left", the tantei said.

"Good. Now we just have to hope Shiro don't get caught by them", she said, calm as usual.

"Yeah. Now we have to rely on Kirihana... Let's go to the police station and wait for her there as we said."

The girl nodded and the two shrunken teenagers departed from the tree kids that were to into the Kamen Yaiba-show to se the departing friends, that ran of towards the police station. They did never have intention of watching the show however.

* * *

The Shounen Tantei arrived at the Kamen Yaiba show and stared a moment. It would be impossible to find anyone or anything in that crowd. Conan glanced over his shoulder, to see that Gin had almost caught up to them. He ran into the crowd, followed by the rest of the children and the little gang disappeared into the crowd. When Gin arrived at the same place just a couple of seconds later he looked at the crowd and growled.

"It will be impossible to find that kid in that crowd", he snarled, turned around and left.

A shrunken tantei watched him leave from the crowd and then he turned to the shrunken girl he stood beside with a very small smile.

"He left," the tantei said.

"Good. Now we just have to hope Shiro don't get caught by them", she said, calm as usual.

"Yeah. Now we have to rely at Kirihana... Let's go to the police station and wait for her there as we said."

The girl nodded and the two shrunken teenagers departed from the three kids that were too into the Kamen Yaiba show to see their departing friends, and ran off towards the police station. They never had the intention of watching the show.

At that moment a person stopped outside of Agasas house and saw Agasa and a child leave the house, and take the car to drive of. The girl saw the person when they drove out from the house and Agasa stopped the car beside him. Hattori Heiji looked confused at Agasa.

"Where is Kudo? And why are you leaving without Ai?"

"We will explain later", Agasa said. "Jump in."

"And don't say Kudo," the girl added. "You might get in trouble if they hear..."

He looked at the girl confused when he heard her cold voice, but he did as Agasa said and Agasa drove away with Shiro and Heiji in the car.

* * *

**More fun!?**

"Where is Kudo? And why are you leaving without Ai?"

"Kudo and She-Ai is running away", Shiro said.

"She-Ai?" asked Heiji confused.

"I meant to say Ai, but I was about to say She-the other word..." the girl answered.

"Stop almost saying Sherry!"

"AGASA!!" the other two shouted at the older person.

* * *

**Chapter 1-3 is beta'ed by ShonaiulaRose! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4 Reason Why

Part 4.

I felt like writing this... Just felt like it...

**Star of Shadow**: Yeah. No story without Heiji (and KID)... And yes, Kamen Yaiba. I had to put it in. Just 'cause Conan doesn't like the show. I feel evil. Kazuha is probably going to show up too... If I dare to set her into the story...

**Sennie**: I'm sorry for that then. But I'm trying my best, and that's it.

-

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan and all the characters does not belong to me but Aoyama Gosho-sama, except Tonic or Kirihana Shiro that is one of the main characters and my OC. If I owned Detective Conan Kaitou KID would show up more often.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reason Why**

Vodka walked out from the ally. That brat was not able to just disappear, right? He looked at Agasa's house and stopped when he saw a dark-skinned high school student sit down in a yellow car, but it wasn't him but the person who was driving the car that made him stop. It was their hostage, the professor. The brat must have slipped out behind him and gone to release the old man they were using to get a hold on that Kudo Shinichi. The car drove away, and when it was out of sight Gin arrived.

"Aniki, that girl got away..."

"Those two I were chasing also got away", the answer came.

"How come?"

"They ran into a crowd of children."

"Oh..."

His Aniki would not just let a prey disappear without a good reason, he knew that. But children were very hard to find when they were among a big crowd of children. It would be very hard to find them there. He looked at his Aniki.

"The hostage was released and just drove of."

The taller man snarled and started to walk towards his car.

* * *

Agasa didn't stop the car until they arrived at the police station. The girl opened the door and slipped down to the ground, closing it she ran towards the police station, it seemed like she was hoping to find something there. Heiji opened the door too and walked after the girl. Agasa was the last on the way there, after locking the car. When they came inside they saw Ai and Conan waiting at them, and Shiro smiled.

"So you got away. Good", she said.

"Just 'cause there happened to be a Kamen Yaiba show nearby", Conan snarled.

"That was lucky, I guess."

"Oi, Kudo!" Heiji smiled.

Three pair of child eyes turned towards the teenager. The child's-who-are-teens looked at him, very skeptic. He looked back at them. Silence.

"Hattori... Do-not-call-me-Kudo", Conan answered.

"Idiot," the two girls said.

"Uh... Ku-Conan, Ai and..."

"Shiro," the new girl added.

"Weird name."

"I would reconsider to drink anything I give to you", the girl growled. "Or else you may become poisoned."

Now he wasn't able to not stare at the girl that looked like a 7-year-old, because of the words and also the ice cold, not-so-childish voice she said it with. She just glared at him with a glare that would freeze hell to ice. He gulped and took a step back.

"Sorry," he said.

"I won't do anything. I was just checking if the threat still worked. I'm shrunk, exactly like Conan and Ai," the answer was. "But you have to say that Shiro is better then Conan."

"Hey!" Conan said.

"I agree with Shiro," Ai just said.

"Sorry Conan. I have to agree with the girls," Heiji added.

They smiled.

"Well, where am I going to live?"

"Why not at Mori's place?" Heiji asked.

"W-wait a second! What would Kogoro say!?" Conan asked.

"Who cares?" Shiro added.

* * *

As Conan thought so, the "great" detective Mori Kogoro was not very happy about getting one more brat to take care of and pay for, but Ran didn't to allow him to say that Shiro wasn't able to live there, at least when Shiro said that she was Conan's cousin. So whatever Kogoro said, Ran got as she wanted with the help of her Karate when she broke a door with one hit and a smile. Shiro was impressed by it, but the three males, Heiji was also there, in the room just stared and let her get what she wanted.

Shiro looked at her so-called cousin and smirked, a friendly smirk. Heiji looked at them without saying a word to the cousins, until one of them started talking. It was the girl, and her eyes became cold as ice while she talked.

"You know, Kudo... They know you are alive, mostly 'cause your body hasn't been found. So you better watch your back. They don't know that you have shrunk yet, but don't tell anyone else it. It may become dangerous..."

"I know", the boy answered after a while.

The girl turned quiet, then she added: "And even if it may become hard for you, don't call Ran-san for a while as Shinichi. It may not be safe for her, or you."

"But-" he called out.

"You like that world, don't you?" she cut of.

"Huh?" Heiji asked.

"When I was escaping from them I helped him. But when I told him to run away and leave me, he said 'but'; he said it as well when Agasa told us to run when he was a hostage", the girl explained.

"I see", Heiji said, looking at the kids.

"Why are you here by the way, Hattori?" the boy asked. "I can't believe it is just to see how I'm doing."

"Oh, about that... I got this a couple of days ago," he said and handed Conan a note.

The two kids-who-aren't-kids looked at it and Conan smirked. It was a notice from Kaitou KID. Conan looked at Heiji.

"Did you solve the riddle?" he asked.

"Yes. Before I came here I solved it. Now we just have to get there in time."

"When and were?"

"Three days from now", the girl cut in. "That is all I solved..."

"That is correct. Three days from now, and the target is..."

He stopped when Ran came in. Shiro looked at him and smiled, then she left the room. The two detectives looked at her, then at each other.

"Did I say something wrong?" Heiji asked.

"It is probably just that that you should tell the police and not me about KID's target, don't you think, _Heiji-niichan_", the other, 'younger', detective said.

"That's true..." the other said.

Heiji started to call the police, without knowing that Shiro was listening to every word said. The former member of the Organization smiled and walked over to the windows, watching the road with a cold look. As if she was waiting at a car should arrive. She smiled.

"Let's se if you can find us, Gin", she smirked, making sure that none were able to hear it. "This may be fun."

* * *

Gin looked at the woman they had picked up a short while ago. He didn't like her, but right now there was nothing he was able to do about it. Vermouth was looking out through the window at her seat, while Vodka was driving this time.

"Her body hasn't been found, Gin," the woman said.

"I know," the answer came. "And that it was no body means that she is still alive. Another one that survived the drug."

"Yes. That is correct. Tonic is alive", the woman smiled. "Sherry and Tonic... We got two traitors to hunt down."

"And one detective", Gin added. "It will not be good if Kudo Shinichi starts talking about what he knows."

"That is true. Any clues where he may be?" the woman asked.

"We got a clue about someone knows where he is.", the taller man said.

"Oh? Who?"

"A kid named Edogawa Conan", the answer came.

Vermouth smiled. So they didn't know the Silver Bullet's secret yet. Edogawa Conan, no, Kudo Shinichi was her precious Silver Bullet. The Silver Bullet that was able to pierce the heart of the Organization. Gin and Vodka didn't know that the Silver Bullet has already gotten an aim at them already, but she was not going to tell them. Not yet.

* * *

**Something fun...?**

Sorry, don't have any this time...

* * *

**This stori is beta'ed by ShounaiulaRose**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Kids

Well... This is not going to be an interesting chapter, and it is probably going to be a short chapter too... Sorry!

After writing it… Ohh... It became long... YAY!! freaks out. Now then... This is the fifth chapter... I had a free day, so I wrote it... twitch. I can't BELIEVE I did it...

**ShonaiulaRose**: You bet Heiji's habit will. Sooner or later. I hope the Organization isn't spying... Well, I don't know if I dare to be that evil... And KID has shown up in this chapter! Even if he hasn't showed up as KID but as, well, Kaito. Who doesn't like KID (except Nakamori, Aoko, Hakuba osv.)!?

**Sennie**: Thanks a lot - NOT. The only thing I can thank you for is the tip. Even though if I know myself it is probably not going to happen. I'm such a lazy at that point. I'm trying my best as I said, but last time I just wrote English right of. I don't know if I got fewer errors this time, but I had a better spelling program at last.

-

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan and all the characters does not belong to me but Aoyama Gosho-sama, except Tonic or Kirihana Shiro that is one of the main characters and my OC. If I owned Detective Conan Kaitou KID would show up more often.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting Kids**

Ran looked at the two children that ate beside their table. Her father was not happy to get one more child in the house, but Shiro-chan wasn't able to live by herself, and that was a fact that was obvious to both of them. She smiled. Were did Shinichi go when you needed him, by the way? That mystery geek should return home some day too! She looked at the others. She missed him.

Kogoro glared at the two children. He had never liked when that boy, Conan, looked around everywhere he shouldn't, but now they had two kids, and who knew how the other kid was after all? He mumbled something and started to eat, wondering if Yoko would be at TV soon. He hasn't had a case in a while now, so at last it was peace and quiet. If that Heiji just hadn't chosen to live at their place for a while.

Heiji sat beside the table and ate too, while he hoped that Kazuha wouldn't call. So, now it was Kudo, Haibara and Kirihana that had gotten shrunk. Kudo got his antidote from Haibara and he solved cases and looked for information about them himself. Where did Kirihana have a part? He looked at Kogoro that sat beside of him. The incompetent detective didn't seem very happy about it, but he had to live with it.

Conan sat and ate while he wondered over KID's notice. The time and the day had already been figured out. There were just two days left and what KID were about to steal was still to be figured out. He looked at Heiji. His best friend and rival's habit to call him Kudo would get them in trouble one day, he was sure at it. And he already knew what KID's target was. However, he was worried that the Organization might spy on them.

Shiro was as worried about the Organization spying on them as Conan was. She at least had a quite good poker-face and kept herself calm while she was eating, without looking up from the food. Kogoro was not happy over having her there, but it was Ran that was ruling in this house she had discovered. That was good, she wouldn't trust that incompetent, drinking detective even if she was forced to.

"Kogoro-jiichan, why don't you have any cases?" the girl asked.

He looked up from his food, unused to be spoken to by the incredibly quiet, black-haired girl. The green eyes were biting cold and bright, and they were looking at him, but there was a curious look in them that made him feel a little more relived. That girl was exactly like Conan.

"No one has a case hard enough for the meitantei Mori Kogoro!"

The two children and the teenager with dark skin looked at him with a very skeptical look. The girl just shook her head and returned to eating her food. The boy looked at Heiji and then started to eat his food again. Heiji met the boys look and even he returned to his food. Ran smiled.

"Why can't you follow me to buy some clothes?" she smiled.

"I will join you in that case," the girl answered. "I need clothes."

"I'll pass," Heiji was fast to say, he had other plans.

"I'll stay with Heiji-niichan", Conan decided.

Ran looked at them, a bit disappointed. She had dared to hope that she would get the boys to go with her to buy some clothes. But the most important was that Shiro would come because that child needed some new clothes. She was already in urgent need of clothes, the girl didn't have any clothes except the ones she was wearing at the moment. She smiled. They would get clothes to her, lots of clothes.

Heiji had other plans for him and Kudo. He planned to drag Kudo with him to the museum where KID's target was. A jewel, even if that was quite obvious, called The Rainbow Jewel. Not a quite inventive name. He threw a glance at Kogoro. That idiot would probably not leave the house, which was good, because then would be able to leave the house to watch the jewel with Kudo.

* * *

Kaito stood outside the museum and looked at it. All right, so it was here where The Rainbow Jewel was. He hoped that this was Pandora, even if just a tiny bit, but you couldn't be sure. And by now the police would have figured out his riddle. He looked around. Aoko didn't know he was there, so he had to be careful. But as if it wasn't enough he was able to spot chibi tantei-kun, who was on his way to the museum with the high school detective Hattori Heiji. So chibi tantei-kun was to try to stop him steal it? This was going to be really fun! He smiled a goofy smile.

Conan walked beside Heiji to the museum. He didn't notice his mirror image (Kaito) when he passed him in the museum and they walked towards the jewel. Heiji had told him that KID's target was The Rainbow Jewel on the way there. It makes sense since KID always stole jewels, but he always returned it to the one he stole it from. But Conan wanted to know who KID was, and that was the reason why he chased KID.

"Kudo", Heiji said.

"Don't call me Kudo in public, Hattori. What is it?" the answer came.

"Did you se that guy?"

"Who?"

"It was a guy I saw that was almost as your mirror image. The hairstyle was what differentiates you the most..."

"Oh, great... He may get some trouble."

"You bet..."

Kaito was eavesdropping. What was it for trouble that chibi tantei-kun talked about that he may get into? He looked around and realized that Conan and Heiji were looking at the jewel he came to look at. He ran over to it and looked at it. It was one big diamond. So that was how it looked like... Once again he wondered if it was Pandora. But however, he would get to know soon enough. When he succeed in stealing it.

"Who are you, nii-chan?" did Conan ask.

"I am Kuroba Kaito", he answered. "Who are you?"

"Edogawa Conan!"

Conan looked around. He felt an annoying presence. KID was close, somewhere in the room probably, but the detective didn't know that KID was the Kuroba Kaito that was standing in front of him. Kaito was about to panic underneath his poker-face. He knew that his chibi tantei-kun was able to feel his presence, and had the annoying habit of always exposing him. He returned to look at the jewel. Conan smiled.

"Kaito-niichan, isn't that the police!?" the boy smiled.

Kaito flinched and looked around, and yes, the police were there. The most outstanding policeman was his favorite inspector, Nakamori-keibu. Shouting that KID should show up to steal something there, of course. Kaito's smile became wider. He would have fun stealing the jewel.

"I'm back," Heiji said.

"Ah, Heiji-niichan!"

"Who is that?"

"It is Kaito-niichan! He is also looking at the jewel KID is targeting!"

Nakamori were there less then a second later when he heard the name KID.

"What is KID's target!?" he demanded to know.

"The Rainbow Jewel", Heiji answered.

* * *

**FUN!!**

**'Case I have nothing to do...**

"Who are you, nii-chan?" did Conan ask.

"I'm Kaitou KID- no, I mean I'm Kuroba Kaito..."

"KID!!", both Conan and Nakamori yells.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Nakamori was there less then a second later when he heard the name KID.

"What is KID's target!?" he demanded to know.

"You," Heiji answered.

"No! I'm not targeting Nakamori-keibu, I'm targeting The Rainb- Oh sh-t...", Kaito said, realizing that he had exposed himself.

* * *

**The chapter is beta'ed by ShonaiulaRose!**


	6. Arthors Note

Hi, readers. I'm sorry, but this isn't a chapter. It is just a excuse from Kikyuu, the arthor of this story.

I'm incredible sorry, but I will not be able to write the chapters as fast as I usaly do since dad did take my computor. Now I have to write the chapters at school. Sorry again, but next month is my computor back, then I'll write a double so long chapter as usual, hope you forgive me for not writing. Nothing I can do about it.

So, sorry. I'll update as soon as possible.

Have a nice month!


	7. Chapter 6 Look Alikes

So... Then I'll start to write this chapter... At school... twitch. I hate that dad took my computer... but I got it back 24 hours after he took it even though he said a month! twitch.

**ShonaiulaRose: **Thank you for the comment. I love your comments. Yes, Kaito and Nakamori-keibu. They will probably show up more in future chapters to. Oh. I didn't use many line breaks in this chapter... NONE!! happy! And thank you for helping me with the correct spelling.

**Sennie: **I can take critic even if it is hard to see. I'm quite over-sensitive since I got ONLY critic from a couple guys in three years. Whatever I did. And thank you for actually liking chapter 5. I did try doing the chapter at school this time. It worked fine, as I got a grammar-control here too. But I don't know how good the control is...

-

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan and all the characters does not belong to me but Aoyama Gosho-sama, except Tonic or Kirihana Shiro that is one of the main characters and my OC. If I owned Detective Conan Kaitou KID would show up more often.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Look-Alikes**

"The Rainbow Jewel?" Nakamori repeated.

Kaito smiled a bit to himself. So the two detectives have already figured out what his riddle in the note meant. They were always so fast at that, different from Nakamori-keibu. This would probably be a bit fun. He looked around to check that Aoko wasn't there too, because that would be trouble, for him at least. She was really dangerous when she had her mop. Really, really dangerous. But in her place there was another person: Hakuba.

Conan looked at Kaito. Why did he smile? He looked around one more time. Who was KID now, where was he? Was he in disguise, or did he walk around as his true self? He then looked at Heiji and Nakamori-keibu. The latter said he wanted to catch KID himself, but he was always tricked by the Kaitou, and he was always unable to catch him. Different from Conan, who had been close, and as Shinichi he had almost succeeded to catch him.

Heiji looked at Nakamori-keibu, who was probably was deep in thought. He gave a thought to the jewel now he stood with his back against, but he didn't care very much. The most important thing was that KID was put in jail. But why did the Kaitou give back the jewels he stole? He always did that, there were no exceptions. It was as if he was searching for a special jewel he wanted, but didn't have a really good idea what it looked like. He didn't know how close to the truth he was.

Nakamori himself was actually deep in thought. So it was the Rainbow Jewel that KID was after this time? But now that boy from Osaka and that brat would probably try to catch KID too. Kaito was there too he saw now. But not Aoko. He decided to tell Hakuba about KID's target, the detective often comes up with good plans and traps, even if Nakamori wanted to catch the Kaitou himself.

Hakuba saw Kaito too, and saw that Kaito, who _was _KID, that fact was he sure of, looked at a jewel. He was sure at the teenage magician was KID. He also saw that the hot-headed Hattori Heiji was there, with a kid with glasses. He wanted to know why Kaito, or KID, was stealing. But he had to wait until he catches him. He walked over to Nakamori-keibu, Heiji, the kid, Edogawa Conan he now remembered that his name was, and Kaito.

"What is happening?" the blond detective asked.

"This guy," Nakamori pointed at Heiji, "said that KID's target was the Rainbow Jewel."

"It is true! Heiji-niichan solved the riddle before he came here!" Conan answered.

"So, what are you doing here then, Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba asked.

"I just came here to look around at the museum. It was just a coincident that I happened to look at this jewel", Kaito defended himself when he knew that Hakuba was suspicious.

"Heiji-niichan, Conan!" a voice said and Conan and Heiji turned around.

A couple of meters away from them, Shiro and Ran stood and watched them with dark looks. Conan automatically backed a couple of steps and Heiji swallowed. The girls didn't actually look happy, and they were already carrying a couple of bags with clothes. But it wasn't good for the two boys that they found them at the museum. Kaito remembered that he had disguised as Ran one time, and was at his guard.

"What are you two doing here?" Ran asked. "Is this what you two intended to do, Hattori?"

"Idiots," Shiro only said under her breath. "Two idiots."

"Uhh... We were just looking at the jewel that KID is about to steal", Heiji defended himself.

Ran dropped all her bags at the floor and hit one fist into her other hand and Shiro got an ice cold look that did not fit a seven year old child. The two victims of the girls' anger swallowed and started backing away, afraid that they would be hit by the anger. Why they were angry they didn't know though. But it was better not to ask.

"Then you should have told us," Shiro said chillingly.

"I didn't know what Heiji-niichan was thinking..." Conan defended himself.

"Then you better defend yourself now, Heiji-niichan," the younger-but-not-younger girl answered.

Heiji took some more steps backwards trying to buy some time when he tried to come up with something to say. Then Shiro smiled.

"Ran-neechan, can we buy some more clothes, please? I know one more store we didn't go into as I wanted to look in it," she said and pulled a little on Ran's sweater.

Ran smiled and picked up all her bags from the floor. Heiji sighed in relief, the girl had really saved him this time, but now he owed her one. And that doesn't necessarily will be a good thing. He looked at Conan who was at least as relieved as he was.

"That was scary..." Conan grumbled under his breath.

"You said it," Heiji agreed.

"Why were you so afraid of her?" Kaito asked the other two.

"Ran-neechan is a black belt in Karate, Kaito-niichan!" the kid answered.

Kaito stared. It was all he needed as an explanation to get why they were so afraid of her. It was a really good explanation for it, and on top of that he had almost thought it was Aoko. They looked so alike it was scary. He shivered at the thought of two Aoko's. But speak of the devil... He saw Aoko. He backed away from the jewel and disappeared into the crowd and was on the way out of there as fast he was able to, hoping that he wasn't discovered by the violent girl that should not be able to get a mop. She was really dangerous if she got one.

Aoko was sure that she had seen Kaito over there. But he had disappeared when she arrived to the jewel he was looking at. He had told her that he would stay at home today! If she found him in this museum... Then it wasn't going to be fun for the teenage magician. She would do that definitely, she made that promise to herself. She looked around trying to spot her childhood friend without seeing him. If she just had her mop...

Conan looked at the girl that had arrived beside the jewel when Kaito had successfully tried to blend into the crowd. She was almost Ran's mirror image. Who was she really? Kaito had backed off into the crowd as fast he had spotted her, so he guessed that the girl was someone to fear of. He looked at Heiji, who had probably had seen the look-alike too judging by his expression. It was safest to get a distance after from her. Conan walked a bit away from Aoko before he stopped. Great, both he and Ran got look-alikes.

Hakuba looked around, searching for one special magician. Where had Kaito gone really? He wanted to have the thief in sight all the time before he disappeared from the building in one way or another, but how would he be able to do that when he disappeared like that? He sighed. This was just great, he had lost the teenage magician in the crowd that had passed where they stood. Now that he had merged in, it would be as good as impossible to find him.

* * *

So... I will skip the fun this time I think, 'cause I am, as I said, writing at school. Sorry.

**ShonaiulaRose beta'ed this chapter to...**


	8. Chapter 7 A Fishy Heist

So... I'll start writing then...

**Narumi Rhen**: I am actually trying to update once every week. I got to much spare time when I don't have any trainings to attend to I guess... Yay for summer breaks! And I don't have any homework ether, so that means even more free time to write chapters at!

**Sennie**: Thank you, Sennie. And if you got time I guess you should have been talking about my horrible grammatik? Just a guess, but I have a horrible grammatik. I know that. So I will actually start trying to follow your tip starting from next chapter. Be happy that I actually tries to do something... I'm horrible lazy.

**ShonaiulaRose**: Curses. So it didn't help with a grammar-check-program? Well, I would love if you wanted to help me beta my chapters that will (probably) come soon. And actually is thew heist in this chapter. Took me long enough to find out what Kaito should do at the heist. But it is out now...

-

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan and all the charakters does not belong to me but Aoyama Gosho-sama, exept then Tonic or Kirihana Shiro that is one of the main charakters and my OC. If I owned Detective Conan should Kaitou KID show up more often.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Fishy Heist**

It was the day, that night it was supposed to be a KID heist. Conan noticed that Shiro wasn't home yet, she was still at Agasa's. She had been there in two days by now, probably was she and Ai doing a antidote that moment, and he would probably end up as their guinea pig. It was a fact, when he never were able to escape from being the guinea pig, sometimes he wanted it himself. He looked out through the window without seeing anything. He didn't even spot a black Porsche that stood parked across the street.

Hattori had been busy with other things this day. He had left the house early that morning and didn't come back before now, and it was already 12 o clock. Nakamori had already placed the police around the hole museum. It was a bit early for that, yet he had done it. Heiji did even se Hakuba carry in something that probably should not help so much at the heist. But you could never know with KID. Maybe whatever Hakuba was carrying helped, if not much but a tiny bit. He looked at Conan that still looked outside.

"What did you se, Hattori?", Conan asked as he turned around.

"Nakamori-keibu already sat up polices everywhere and Hakuba did carry something that probably is going to show up useless", the other detective answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You will probably se when we gets there tonight."

Conan looked at him. So Hattori did want to keep that part of the information for himself? He was unable to force him to say something, so he let it be just like that. He returned to look out through the window, quite more awake now, so this time he noticed the Porsche. He closed the window and turned around, looking at Heiji with an quite serious look. Total silence.

"Hattori... Why didn't you tell me that it were parked a black Porsche across the street?", the younger-but-not detective asked the other detective.

"I was just going to tell you about that, I promise", he defended himself.

"Can you tell me such things as that Gin's car is parked across the street first, thank you", was the answer.

"But it didn't seem to be anyone in the car..."

"I better call Haibara and Shiro..."

"No, don't. They are probably very busy."

* * *

Kirihana Shiro and Haibara Ai was as Heiji said very busy with their tries to create an antidote to APTX 4869 that shrunk them. They worked more then good together when the scientist that created the drug and an poison-expert was a good team in creating it. They were almost finished with it. The antidote should be ready at the night, probably late. Shiro wrote down everything they did and her theories at what that may were able to create a ever-lasting antidote, but they didn't have the time to test all her theories right now.

"This antidote should be working about that time... So, are we going to use Kudo-kun as our guinea pig then?", Ai asked.

"Why not?", Shiro answered with a smile. "It would not hurt. Well, it wouldn't hurt us, but I don't know about him..."

The girls smirked. They felt really, really evil. Conan should be wondering why he did chose to take help from them when this was over with. When they actually created a permanent antidote. Ai did come up with the fact that it was very hard to create an antidote, and Shiro wasn't able to not agree with her. They smirked the smirk of evil and returned to work in silence.

* * *

The evening came fast (for some people) and Conan arrived to the museum along with Heiji. After that the police pinched Heiji's nose and pulled hard so his face hurt a lot they at last arrived to the room were the Rainbow Jewel was, and in there it wasn't quite what they expected. _**Fish**_ were everywhere. _**Fish**_-shaped pillows were spread over the floor, plastic _**fish**_ hanging from the celling, pictures of _**fish**_ were hang up at the walls and every police in the task force was dressed in _**fish**_ costumes. In a big aquarium with all kind of _**fish**_ swimming inside it there was a gem, the Rainbow Jewel, at the bottom. And over the aquarium it was a big sign with text in pink neon colours. Conan and Heiji blinked a couple of times.

"**The gem is at the bottom at the aquarium, take it if you dare**", Conan said, reading it from the sign.

"What is this for an ridiculous plan?", one of the detectives, Heiji, said. "And who did come up with it?"

"Well, excuse me for my plan being ridiculous, but it is a big chans that it actually works", a voice answered from behind them.

They turned around to se Hakuba, even he was dressed in a _**fish**_ costume. Nakamori-keibu tried to get a somewhat good check at every police in his _**pink fish**_ costume behind the detective.

"How do you know that?", Conan asked.

"I think I know who KID is, and the suspect is horrible afraid of fish."

A scream was heard from the wide open door and everyone looked at the person who screamed. A horrified Kuroba Kaito sat at the floor and stared at the _**fish**_, and he was scared. Really, really scared. Aoko, that was the one that forced her best friend to come at the heist, didn't care about the fish but walked into the room without any worries for the magician.

"N-never in my life that I walks into that room!", the horrified magician gasped and started to inch away from the door.

Conan threw a look at Hakuba.

"Is Kaito-niichan the suspect you were talking about, or what?", he asked.

"That is correct", the blond detective answered with a grin.

"Then it is just to wait at KID to arrive at his heist then..."

* * *

Kaito were terrified. Of every idea Hakuba actually were able to figure out this was the worst of them all. He shouldn't show up, he didn't want to show up in this room. But to not show up at the heist was as putting up a big, big sign with the words _I am Kuroba Kaito _to Hakuba. He didn't want to do that ether. So now he was there, dressed up in a horrible _**fish**_ costume along with the rest of the police men, and tried to keep himself from scream and run.

It was showtime soon...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

The aquarium tipped over as if of an invisible hand at the same time as Kaitou KID arrived in a puff of bright pink smoke. He did stand at the aquarium that he tipped over and saw the gem come out at the floor along with the horrible _**fishes**_. He was happy that something like poker-face existed to hide how he felt. He had panic underneath his big grin, running around in circles, but it was impossible to se. He jumped down at the floor, grabbed the gem and ran towards the windows with the horrible _**fish**_ curtains. Hakuba and Hattori hadn't been able to act since the police rushed to save the _**fish**_, but his favorite detective were nowhere to se. Were had Chibi Tantei-kun wandered of to? He jumped out through the window and flew to the roof using his hang-glider.

"Welcome, Kaitou KID", a familiar voice greeted him.

He smiled.

"Hi, chibi tantei-kun!", he answered with a grin at the same time he held the gem up towards the moon.

He looked at it, disappointed. No, this wasn't Pandora ether. He had been a critic and hadn't tough that this gem was the gem he had been looking for, but he always got disappointed when it wasn't it.

"Sorry, but I have to go now! Se you next time!", the thief grinned when he saw that the detective was ready to kick away a soccer ball at him.

He trowed a smoke bomb with pink smoke and did successfully send away a dummy at the same time as he got the soccer ball right in the stomach and fell of the roof. His fall was broken by a tree and a big bush, but he got hurt, and not just were the ball hit him. He grumbled.

Conan did stand at the roof and looked after KID, or the dummy. He cursed. He had been sure that the soccer ball hit it's target, and yet KID had successes fully escaped with his hang-glider.

* * *

**Funny!**

"The gem is at the bottom at the aquarium, take it if you dare", Conan said, reading it from the sign.

"What is this for an ridiculous plan?", one of the detectives, Heiji, said. "And who did come up with it?"

"Fuck you!", Hakuba answered, dressed in a Little Mermaid costume, from his place behind them.

* * *

I really don't get why Hakuba really don't put up this stunt at a KID-heist. I got the idea from _Fish Slap Dance_, thank you.


	9. Chapter 8 Prank Time

Very well. Once again, it is time for a new chapter... MOHAHA!!

**Sennie**: Yeah, really. Gosho should have done it. Good that you got yourself a good laugh. Oh poor, poor detectives. It would be much more interesting for them if the gem was in an aquarium or something. silence. Maybe it should be poor Kaito then... Oh, is that right? Yeah! I feel so happy to hear it! And who know how many chapters this story will have? I don't know and I'm the author. Even though I know how I'm going to end the story. Already. I wonder why I always come up with the endings so fast... What do you think of the grammar and spelling now?

**ShonaiulaRose**: How does it work? That would take ages for me even to just begin. But thanks that you can beta the chapters! A BIG thanks from me! You think that? It was the point to make it funny! I love to write funny things in stories. And the Little Mermaid Costume was just something I came up with... Don't really know, but the Little Mermaid has to be a horror movie for poor Kaito. Since it has so much fish in it. How Hakuba got that outfit... Well, the whole fish-thing was his idea, wasn't it?

**gundamzbd36**: Oh... Yeah... If it will work? It will work, I think. Kind of. It will keep them as adults in two days. Does that answer your question? But it is in my plot to make it work for only that long. What my plot is you will probably find out in next chapter. And one more thing is in the plot in this chapter. What it is? Try to find it out.

-

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan and all the characters does not belong to me but Aoyama Gosho-sama, except Tonic or Kirihana Shiro that is one of the main characters and my OC. If I owned Detective Conan Kaitou KID would show up more often.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Prank Time**

Kaito was quite proud about that night's heist. If you did not count the horrible fish. Fish were really scary. Really, really scary. He would never go to a heist again without looking up exactly what Hakuba was doing, because it had to be his work. Never. Again. He stayed put in the bush that saved him for the fall and watched the night sky. He had to give back the jewel now, but first he had to make his way inside again. He stood up and changed to his normal clothes before he walked towards the front of the house.

Saguru stared after Kaitou KID. He wasn't able to believe it! Kaitou KID was Kuroba Kaito, and Kuroba was deadly afraid of fish! How did he keep himself so calm when his biggest fear was all around him? He saw KID fly away from the police, even if it just was a dummy, which he didn't know. He turned around to walk outside. When he opened the door he saw the Rainbow Jewel lying at the floor along with a note from KID. Now Kuroba had done it again! How had he gotten the note and the jewel there?

Heiji looked around. All right. He had lost Kudo when everyone started pick up fish from the floor. Where had the seven year old gone this time? Okay, actually the kid was seventeen, but yet he looked like a seven year old. He looked around the room again. The fish were saved. At least the real fish, not the pictures, the plastics or the pillows. He saw that Hakuba was about to go out but stopped and picked something up. No, don't come and say that KID had succeeded in returning the gem! Not already!

Conan came down from the roof and then he caught up to Hakuba and he immediately recognized the gem Hakuba held in one of his hand. The familiar gem that KID had held against the moon a few minutes ago. Wait a second... Held against the moon? What was KID doing by the way, why does he return the gems he steals? It was as if he was searching for something... Whatever he was searching for, he didn't seem to be sure on what it looked like as he stole gems. So he looked at a closed door.

"Are you there, Kaito-niichan?" he asked and opened the door.

And it was correct. Kuroba Kaito, who had been leaning against the door, fell out when Conan opened it. The hyperactive magician was on his feet in a couple of seconds and looked around. He had been hiding in a small closet. It had been quite tight in there, but it had been much better than to be inside that fish room.

"Eh... I have to go before Aoko finds me! She is going to beat me up with her stupid mop!" he excused himself and ran off.

Conan looked at him along with Hakuba and Heiji who had just caught up to him. Hakuba was holding the stolen and returned gem in one hand and a note from the thief in the other.

"What was that? Mop?" Heiji asked.

"Nakamori-chan is very skilled with her mop," Hakuba explained. "She uses to use it as a weapon, but most at Kuroba."

"Heiji-niichan should also be able to use a mop as a weapon, Saguru-niichan", Conan pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he trains Kendo!"

* * *

Shiro and Ai were having fun while the boys discussed dangerous girls. They were on their way back to Agasa's house when they saw Gin's dear, black car, and Shiro had to come up with a really crazy idea. After that the two girls checked the area for members of the Organization. Shiro pick up the keys to Agasa's house with a grin. With a big grin. When the two girls were finished with their crazy prank they didn't waste any time but ran away, towards the house. They laughed.

_Gin will not become happy when he sees what we have done_, Shiro thought, laughing.

* * *

When Gin and Vodka came out from the restaurant they were eating in a couple of minutes after Shiro and Ai had run away. Gin froze when he saw his car. He looked at his car without moving an inch, and even his grin froze. He had been pleased that he had killed a couple of people and successfully carried out all the missions he had that day. But now his sinister smile made itself scarce and he lit the cigarette that he had in his mouth. He wasn't able to believe what he saw.

Vodka was also staring at Gin's car. Then he looked at Gin. Then at the black car again. He really felt bad about the person who was going to get to feel his aniki's wrath. Whoever it was an unlucky person as she or he would probably die soon. He just stared. What else would he do? The text seemed to be written using a key or something in that style.

_TONIC WAS HERE_

Underneath it were words that were as big as the ones before.

_SHERRY WAS HERE_

The two men in black weren't able to help but stare. There were three possible reasons why the words were carved into the car's doors. Sherry and Tonic had become crazy; they had become bolder; or was it just that someone that had played him a very, very unfortunate prank. It didn't matter who did it, why it was there or how it got there, Gin did felt like killing someone. He was going to kill someone.

Neither of the two noticed the tanned boy and the boy with glasses that had seen what the girls had done to the car.

* * *

Conan was walking alongside Heiji on the way back to the agency. He was not going to stay when he saw Gin and Vodka. But when he saw what they were staring at they both stopped. He really, really hoped that it wasn't Ai and Shiro who had carved it. He hoped it was someone else that had played the men a prank. If it were the girls they were probably in trouble now.

"Let's go, Hattori", he told his friend and rival and they started to hurry away.

Heiji followed the boy. Sherry and Tonic... Weren't they Ai and Shiro's code-names when they were members of the Organization? And what had they to win doing something like that? No. It was probably not them that done that bold prank. Or was it them? He didn't really feel sure about this. They maybe had decided to do something really crazy? He shook his head. It wasn't like them at all.

* * *

Like them or not. The two girls that had done it giggled while they continued making the antidote. What wouldn't they have done to see the look on Gin's face when he realized that the two girls actually had something to do with the whole thing? Or more likely when he saw the car. But they did best in not being close by when they knew that Gin was probably going to kill some innocent bystander in his anger and the two girls didn't want to be killed. Shiro smiled.

"I feel bad for the person who becomes the victim for Gin's wrath."

The other girl just nodded.

"Yes. I also feel bad for that person."

Then Shiro laughed.

"But you have to say that is was worth it just to annoy him!"

They both laughed.

* * *

The next morning the girls finished the two-day antidote, but the girls had fallen asleep. Shiro slept with a pencil in her hand and a notebook just out of reach for her with her face on the writing desk; while Ai was sleeping over the keyboard. Agasa found them like that when he came inside to check on them and he smiled. So he looked at the third child-but-not-child that was standing right behind him, and closed the door without a sound.

"They are asleep," he said a bit quiet. "They have worked all the night. Come up with an excuse for them to not be in school, they need to sleep."

Conan nodded and left the house with a small sigh. He wanted to ask them about what happened to Gin's car today when they walked to the school, before he forgot about it, but he wasn't able to do anything about it if they were asleep. It was best to just let them sleep. He had to do as Agasa told him and come up with a really good excuse for them.

* * *

**Sorry. I don't have any funnies!**

* * *

**This chapter is beta'ed by ShonaiulaRose! Once again, thank you for beta my chapters!**


	10. Chapter 9 Sayonara

Okaay... This is number 9, everyone! And I'm starting running out at ideas, so now I'll end the story...

**ShonaiulaRose: **Yeah! It was fun to write. Ai and Shiro did it in an act of... Uhh... Devilish? I think... thinks for a while… Yeah. Something like that. And yes, it was to punish Gin. Oh, he is SO going to get punished in this chapter to, believe me. In this chapter he is hardly going to get anything else but punished, shocked and angry. The last just because I felt like it. And annoyed of course! Ohh... Who said a raven-haired detective was going to take it? I never said that, did I? evil laughter

**Narumi Rhen: **Here it comes. The last and double-so-long chapter. I like long chapters. It is fun to write. But this became the longest I ever wrote... Please, I have to get a life, seriously. To write a chapter this long first at Swedish and then translate it to English is just a serious proof at you got no life. I'm not joking. But I glad you liked the chapter. That chapter got a bit plot in it to difference to the chapters before it. And this chapter... Well, I planned it when I wrote chapter 8.

**gundamzbd36: **Oh, you are so going to find out if they tell him in this chapter. But I promise you, this chapter will not become a so fun chapter. Probably a bit tragic. Geez. I wrote until it was midnight yesterday because I almost forgot to write the chapter. And once-a-week-updating will not hold itself if I forget to write a chapter, right? Have so 'fun' reading this chapter. The reason for the name "Sayonara" is going to show up. Later. Somewhere.

**Sennie: **So good you liked it. Hope you like this one too. It is a double chapter. Good that the grammar and spelling was gone. ShonaiulaRose beta'ed it to me. Write what you think about this chapter too, please. It is my last chapter before the epilogue, so it may be a little tragic in this chapter. But other then that I think it is quite all right. I'm quite bad at saying what others are going to think about it though... Feel free to criticize this chapter. I like your comments.

-

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan and all the characters does not belong to me but Aoyama Gosho-sama, except Tonic or Kirihana Shiro that is one of the main characters and my OC. If I owned Detective Conan Kaitou KID would show up more often.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sayonara**

Conan looked at Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko as they walked on their way to a boy's home. The boy had lost a really rare Kamen Yaiba-card at his home so he had given the Shonen Tantei a little mission: To find the card. The three kids had agreed in less then a second. There was just one that hadn't said anything - Conan was quiet. He wanted to go and ask Haibara and Kirihana about the car as fast as possible, because he wanted to make sure they didn't do it. But it looked like he had to wait. He sighed.

Ai and Shiro had woken up some minutes ago and Shiro blinked and yawned as Ai tried to fall asleep again. Shiro dropped her pencil and looked at the clock with tired eyes as she yawned for the third time. They had been asleep the whole day, and nobody did wake them up! She looked at Ai and then she smiled.

"Haibara... I got an idea how we can catch them but it could become dangerous for the person that gets the leading role in the plan..." the girl said as she looked at Ai.

The still tired Haibara Ai looked at her friend and colleague. They looked at each other without a word. Ai had a feeling that it would become more then dangerous for that person, but she didn't say anything. She just nodded.

"Let's hear it."

Then the black-haired girl told the other girl about her plan.

Conan sighed again as he called Ran from his cellphone. The Kamen Yaiba-card had been underneath the bed, and now the other kids wanted to follow him to Agasa's house and he couldn't shake them off him. It didn't look good. He had to tell Ran where he was heading. He loved Ran, and he wasn't able to stop thinking about her.

"_Mouri's Detective Agency_", Ran answered.

"Hi, Ran-neechan!" Conan chipped in the phone. "I'll go to Agasa-hakase's now! Is that okay?"

"_Yeah, it is fine as long you're home before sundown. Be careful, Conan-kun,_" Ran answered.

It was easy. Conan hanged up. Now he just had one more thing to do. Ask Kirihana and Haibara about it when the other three left them alone for a while. Now they were standing in front of Agasa's home. They walked inside and were greeted by a tired Haibara and Agasa. Conan blinked.

"Where did Kirihana go?" he asked.

"Are you looking for someone?" a familiar voice answered and an young woman came out to them.

The woman was quite tall with messy, black hair and green eyes. Conan looked at the woman as he recognized her as Shiro, no, Tonic. The only time he saw her as an adult was when she was running away from Gin and Vodka, running for her life. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko looked at her.

"Who are you? Why do you look so much like Shiro-chan?" Ayumi asked.

"I am Kondou Sachiyo, Shiro's cousin", she answered.

Conan stared at her. So that was her real name? He blinked. It was not like Kirihana Shiro beside the fact that the letters in Shiro all existed in her real name except for R.

Shiro, no, Sachiyo, smiled at Conan and Ai and then she winked at them to follow her. The two seven-but-seventeen years old followed the older-but-not-at-all-older girl obediently and they walked down to the lab. Then Ai and Sachiyo explained the plan, and Conan reacted in the second.

"Are you two crazy!? It is too dangerous!" he said.

"Actually, it was Sachiyo that created the plan," Ai pointed out.

"I may be crazy, but that way we can put an end at the Organization. I'm going to be hunted down my whole life, and Ai too by the way, if we don't put an end at them", the woman answered. "Ai. In my note book I wrote down my theories. In case I die, look at them."

Conan shakes his head.

"I'm not going to let you die, Kondou. What ever you say-"

"You don't have a choice, Edogawa-kun. I already took the antidote", she grinned. "It is too late for me to retire from the plan."

Conan sighed, he knew that she was right. So she stood up at looked at the two children.

"I'm going to the town now. And you two are going with me, in case they spot me," she said and left the room.

Conan and Ai followed her out.

Gin sat in his car. It was starting to become dark, and he was waiting for Vodka who was inside that damned store. Then he saw something he never thought he would see. That woman stood a fair bit away from the car, across the way. The traitor, Tonic. Her short, black hair didn't make it easy to tell her apart from the crowd, neither did the black clothes, but her green, cold eyes was unmistakable, even in this crowd. He opened the cars door and strode out locking the door. Now Vodka came. Gin just gestured to his partner towards the traitor's direction and Vodka stared in surprise when he saw her.

"The traitor? She is out in the open?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, it is almost as if she wanted us to find her", Gin answered the question and started to walk towards the woman.

She turned around and saw them, and Gin would have sworn that he saw her smile, then she turned around and started to run away from them. The two men followed her unaware of the two children that stalked them. She was faster then usual. But they all three had quite a hard time to run in the crowd. It was the biggest reason that the children were able to follow them. Gin looked at the traitor's back. Why had she shown up like that in front of him, almost intentionally? As if she wanted to die. But he didn't need to complain. He wanted to send her to the other world himself.

Sachiyo had a hard time running through the crowd, but she moved fast. She smiled all the time. They followed her, and they probably would not notice Conan and Ai when most children were already was asleep and you would never think that two of them stalked you when you hunted another person. She knew that she had done two more pills of the antidote that she gave to Ai. They were able to go to the police as teenagers and tell them about this, get the two men arrested. If it went as planned.

Conan didn't like this plan, but it wasn't a single thing he was able to do to stop it, especially as she had already taken the antidote and as she had gotten Gin and Vodka to follow her now. He looked at her, unable to help as he didn't want to mess up the plan through showing himself, and she had convinced him that he shouldn't help her or protect her no matter what, if he did do that her plan wouldn't work. Conan wondered why she chose to do that herself, and didn't let anyone else do it.

Gin started to slowly get the traitor where he wanted her to be, a place there it weren't any witnesses that would be able to tell anyone who shot the woman. He put a silencer on his handgun, but made sure that none saw that, and looked at the woman's back when she ran, once again tried to escape him. It wasn't worth it. He almost got her now.

Sachiyo didn't stop before she wasn't able to run anymore. She turned so she stood with her back against the wall and looked at the two men in black that came in inside the ally where she had stopped. She looked frightened, even though she smiled inside. Now she was able to execute the plan. She was able to get them in jail. At last. Gin pointed his handgun at her.

"Where is Sherry, Tonic?" he asked with an ice-cold voice.

She looked at him, and laughed within herself even if she didn't show it. Yeah, Sherry. Gin didn't know that Sherry, or Haibara Ai that she was known as now, was sitting and watching them along with his third prey, Kudo Shinichi. But it was better to not tell him that. Where was she? Yeah... She knew where Ai was hiding, but Sherry? No, that depended how you looked at it.

"I don't know, Gin," she answered, with an ice-cold voice as well.

Gin's irritation was clear. Maybe she lied now. But maybe she didn't lie and she didn't know where Sherry was hiding. Whatever it was it made her useless. He raised his handgun so that it pointed at her head. Then she smiled, to Gin's big surprise. She _smiled_.

"I can still win," she said shortly.

"Oh, really? How?" he answered. "You got nothing left."

"Yes, I have. I still have something you want."

"And what should that be?"

Sachiyo, Shiro or Tonic smiled a really nice, and real, smile while she pulled out her gun from behind her back. It was now or never, and she should do it. The thing that Conan feared she would have to do, and both she herself and Ai knew that she had to do it if this should work. She looked at Gin who still pointed his handgun against her head.

"If I am going to die now, Gin," she began, "I can do it at my own terms."

So she raised her gun to her own temple with a smile and pulled the trigger, before Gin was able to understand the meaning of her words. As she pulled the trigger she whispered, hardly audible:

"Sayonara, Kudo-kun, Sherry..."

She smiled as she fell to the ground and the life left her, and Gin and Vodka just stood there unable to do anything. Gin growled in anger and shot the already dead body in his anger. That woman had killed herself, suicide. A last spit in Gin's eye. She had taken away his pleasure to kill her himself, fire the gun and watch her life escape her by his hand. Not like this! That woman always defied him. She had defied him till the last, she never shook with fear and never kneeled in front of his gun. Never.

"Come, Vodka," he said at last.

He turned his back to the dead woman and started to walk away from the crime scene. He had won, but she had gotten the last laugh. He should have been the one to kill her. It was an empty victory He wasn't aware of that one Edogawa Conan AKA Kudo Shinichi had called the police and while using Shinichi's voice explained exactly what happened in the ally with a sad expression on his face. Ai tried not to cry beside him.

When Gin came back to his car, one more big surprise awaited him in the shape of the police. The police waited there for him and Vodka. He walked over to them and the police, that stayed impolitely close to them, made a ring around them and just looked at them. Just as Gin was going to ask what was going on one of them said:

"Gin. Vodka. You two are arrested for the forced suicide of Kondou Sachiyo."

Gin felt how his wrists became put in handcuffs and he saw how Vodka shared his fate. But still, he was in shock. How was it that the police were able to know their code names now? And what did he mean by forced suicide? She had shot herself. And if the police found her body, even at this short time, they would just think it was suicide. And even if they figured out that she wouldn't shoot herself at a place like that so was it impossible for them to say that he had been in contact with her. It was impossible for her to survive that and there weren't any witnesses, how did they then success in figuring it out? Then he saw the two kids. Edogawa Conan and his friend. The girl was crying while the boy just looked incredible sad. Then it hit him.

It must have been the boy that somehow figured out their code names and then seen how they forced Tonic into the ally and then had seen her, without any options left, shoot herself in the head with those words. And the boy seemed much smarter then a child should be allowed to be. There was something that wasn't right about that young boy, but what exactly was it? He had to more or less follow the police now, and the children followed them, to get a ride home.

Conan looked at the two men in black that had destroyed his life. And now they had also taken a good friend and ally away from him too. He had thought he should have more time to become an even better friend with Kondou Sachiyo AKA Tonic AKA Kirihana Shiro. He missed the intelligent look in the cold, green eyes and the small talk between him, her and Haibara. They had just known each other for a couple of days and now she was dead. He hated his cursed luck. He was followed by dead bodies. Couldn't it stop for once in his life? This time it got one that had been close to him...

Ai tried to keep her tears to herself, even if she just wanted to lie down on the ground and cry till the tears ended, even if it took the whole night. She and the other girl had become really good friends in the few days they really knew each other. She was dead now. Stupid Kudo-kun. He was such a body-magnet that it couldn't be true. And now she was dead. Ai made a fist and then she looked at Gin with a really dark look. He had killed her sister, Akemi, and now it was Sachiyo. To not speak of everything else they done, lives they've destroyed and people they've killed... It was now they would bring down the Organization. Once and for all.

The trial went unexpectedly well. Ai and Conan took the antidote the two girls had made and witness in court as Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho. Shinichi told an unbelievable story, from the Roller coaster-murder: How he had been forced to take a drug, the bomb at the train, Akemi's death, how he had hidden himself and not dared to show himself but helped Mouri Kogoro to become a great detective... Though he refused to tell anyone exactly where he hid himself. Shinichi's story took a whole day. Then it was Shiho's turn. She told them about the drug she had been creating, her sister's death and how she took her own drug to die but survived, about her fear to be discovered and that 'Kudo-kun' had been the one that made her life more safe, the attempted murder at her on the roof... Everything. Gin and Vodka ended up in jail.

Gin glared at the other prisoner in the cell across the corridor that was laughing. He was very annoyed. Tonic hadn't just got the last laugh when she took away his joy of killing her by dying at her own terms, suicide but she also took his empty victory away from him. He was sure at she had done some deal with Kudo Shinichi and Sherry. He was sure of that. He looked at Vodka, who now wasn't his partner but his cellmate. They both had got their handguns taken away from them, and he sure wasn't happy about it.

If she hadn't done a deal with those two, then it should have been impossible for the police to figure out that the suicide was a forced suicide, and then it should also have been impossible for the two teenagers to have seen it. He wasn't happy. Then he remembered what the woman said as her last words.

_Sayonara, Kudo-kun, Sherry_.

She had definitely something to do with them, but how had they been able to come in contact with each other when the Organization wasn't able to find out anything about them? Now they probably were going to draw out the Black Organization from the shadows and put them in jail with him. He cursed.

_**Nothing fun left. Now it is just the epilogue left. See ya!**_

**Thank you _ShonaiulaRose _that beta'ed this chapter to.**


	11. Chapter 10 Epilogue

Well... Now it is time to end it all.

**Narumi Rhen**: Yeah. That's it. Here is the end.

**Miyano Ran**: _NOW!?_ I'm keeping myself to the weekly updates. This chapter is going to be short. I have to warn you 'bout that. Thank you for the spell check. I found most of them, but not all. I missed the second "se" and the "ans", I wasn't able to find them. Me and my crappy reading... I'm not good at read things I have done myself. Well. Hope you like the epilogue too.

**Sennie**: Oh... Well, I wasn't able to come up with anything more, and as the antidote was finished I was as well up at the end of it. Angry at me? Yeah, I started to like Tonic/Shiro/Sachiyo to, but that was the ending I came up with two weeks before I wrote it (then I mean before I wrote the END, not the story). Happy to? Well, they ended up in jail, and the rest of the Organization is probably going to join them there - soon. So, you are sad, angry _and _happy? I don't know if that is a great combination... But I'm glad you liked it!

-

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan and all the characters does not belong to me but Aoyama Gosho-sama, except Tonic or Kirihana Shiro that is one of the main characters and my OC. If I owned Detective Conan Kaitou KID would show up more often.

* * *

**Last Chapter: Epilogue**

Miyano Shiho actually visited Gin. She didn't say anything, she just looked at her sister's killer with an ice-cold look. He didn't show it, but it wasn't comforting to have that woman's look at you when you sat in jail and weren't able to do anything about her. He wanted to kill her, not just sit there and watch her. But he didn't have anything he was able to use against that woman right now. And probably not until he somehow succeed in escaping from the prison. Tonic was able to escape from him to the only place he wasn't able to reach her. Sherry and Kudo weren't going to have her luck.

"Gin..." the girl said. "I hate you for forcing Sachiyo to suicide, but thanks to that we were able to put you in jail."

She became silent for a moment, watching Gin. Gin had never heard Tonic's real name before. Now he should remember it. Sachiyo.

"Even if it was to a horrible prize", the young woman added.

Then the door was opened and Kudo Shinichi came into the room. Gin's and Shiho's turned around and looked at him. Like Shiho he was dressed in black, and looked sad. As if they were going to a funeral, because Gin wasn't able to come up with another reason that they would dress in black beside that. Shiho looked at the photo she held in her hand.

"Let's go, Shiho", Shinichi said. "We can't be late to her funeral. Let the past go after it, don't carry those heavy memories."

He threw a look at Gin.

"Thank you for destroying my life", he said sarcastically as he left.

Shiho did follow the young man out. Gin looked after them. Who was it that destroyed whose life now again?

* * *

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko looked at the two teenagers that had been asking to speak with them. Shiho and Shinichi looked at their, until now, classmates and friends. It was now they were about to say sayonara to them. Shiho had, with a big help from Sachiyo's notes, succeeded to create the antidote. They ate it at the same day as the funeral. Now they were supposed to say sayonara to their friends, probably a final sayonara.

"Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko... We came here because of Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai and Kirihana Shiro", Shinichi said.

The three that were left of the five in the Shonen Tantei flinched in shock and stared at Shinichi. They had been really good friends with Conan and Ai, but they had barely known Shiro, that had been accepted into the class just to disappear without a trace, even if Conan and Ai seemed to know more than they did.

"We are going to tell them the truth, right, Kudo-kun?" Shiho asked.

"It is not worth lying anymore," Shinichi agreed.

Now the three kids were very confused. They had never meet Shiho before and they had only met Shinichi a time or two. Not many times either. But they had never spoken about Conan and Ai, so then when had they been able to lie to them about their friends? They looked at the two teenagers.

"I am Haibara Ai, Kudo-kun is Edogawa Conan, and the woman that did forced suicide, Kondou Sachiyo, was Kirihana Shiro. We lied to you about both our age and our real names, among other things. How we had shrunk to seven years old children... You wanted to tell them that, Kudo-kun."

The Shounen Tantei looked confused at Shinichi as he started to tell them everything that he had been telling in the court, and Shiho added things from her story. When they were finished Shinichi stood up.

"We just came here to tell you this and say one thing: Sayonara. Conan and Ai are gone forever and Shiro is dead. We just wanted to end this for real."

So the two teenagers left, leaving three confused children to think about what they had said.

That was everything. If Shinichi told everything to Ran too and risked dying on the spot... I don't know that. That was the end of my story.

If you want to read more from me I'm writing _Undead Freakshow _as well. It is more humor then anything else.

Thank you _ShonaiulaRose _that beta'ed my chapter.


End file.
